Lancelot or Shadow ?
by Tsu4321
Summary: Sonic comes to Arthur's world...after his victory against Merlina, Lancelot is going into his world with him. But Shadow has a huge crsh on the blue hedgie...Who will gain the heart of the azure hero ? Sonadow
1. Prologue

Lancelot or Shadow ?

Prologue

Sonic knelt in front of Merlina. He looked happy and very revealed that his friend had decided to finally stop their battle, he had not hurt her too much, and more important, he had not killed her.

"Merlina...Thank you..." He said, his fiery emerald eyes looking into hers, sparkling with love and friendship for her. She smiled softly and stood up. "No King Sonic...I should thank you...for opening my eyes on the truth." He took the azure hedgehog's arm and lifted him up, helping him to stand.

This sapphire hedgehog was none other that Sonic the Hedgehog, hero of Mobius. He fell into the book of Arthur's story. Also, he never knew that the true King, was him. He fought aside Caliburn, showing the right way to the knights, the way of the heart, the true way for a good knight.

Among the knights, was an ebony hedgehog, who seemed to admire the azure King very much. Lancelot, the most trusted and experimented of the knights. At first, he had considered him as a futile and useless rodent, but it changed when this little thing beat him. He taught to him a lesson.

As well as the red echidna, next to him, known as Gawain. Sonic taught him that a knight had to do other things, that only follow orders. A big grin seemed to be planted on his face, his arms crossed on his chest.

There was also Percival who looked at her knight with complete admiration and joy. He had saved her from being burn inside of a lava crater, and he also taught her to show her emotions more often.

Behind them, stood the Blacksmith, the one who looked like the hero's little brother so much. He seemed happy, his baby blue eyes showing admiration for his older friend.

Next to him stood Galahad and Lamorak. They didn't take part too much in the battle, but they were both glad that Sonic won the battle again Merlina, bringing peace again in their Kingdom. They were, special knights you could say.

The blue knight stood fully up and turned to Caliburn. "So...This is over ?" He asked, grinning widely, stroking his finger under his nose.

The sword looked at him and smiled softly. "Yes it is my King." He felt proud of his student. He had learn so fast, and had made so much progress in a short period of time.

Sonic froze a moment. "Uh...What are you meaning by...'My King' ?" He looked a bit panicked. Noticing this, Lancelot walked to him and softly put a hand on his shoulder. "You saved us my King...you have the power that only the King of Camelot could have. You are our ruler." Turning his head, his magnificent emerald eyes looking at his knight, the sapphire hedgehog said. "Umm...but...Merlina told you that I came from another world ?"

This time, it was Lancelot's turn to froze. The others laughed a bit. "Everyone know except Lancelot." Said Gawain. He walked to his friend and moved him away from the hero.

The witch came to Sonic and begun to sing a ritual song. Caliburn jumped next to her and said softly. "I'm proud of you Sonic...May you have a beautiful life in your world. You deserve it." Merlina smiled also, and suddenly a light hit Sonic like the last time Merlina invoked him.

Lancelot's eyes widened, as he came back to his senses. "Sonic !" He yelled, and ran to him, quickly, rapidly, his heart beat becoming faster, his vision starting to trouble. He had found some one that could equal him, someone that could live with him, someone that could be his mate.

"Lancelot !" The knights ran after him, screaming at him that it could be dangerous, their hand trying to grab at him. But, he didn't seem to listen to them. He just ran, ran toward his crush, ran as fast as he could.

Despite their efforts, Lancelot finally made his way to Sonic, and gripped at his body tightly.

The light disappeared , leaving nothing behind, but Lancelot's armor.

* * *

Sonic Lancelot and Shadow belong to SEGA ^^ I don't own them...


	2. Chapter 1

Lancelot or Shadow ?

Chapter one- A strange World

Sonic screamed, seeing the ground approaching dangerously. He put his arms in front of his face, protecting it, and finally felt the pain he was waiting for. But, curiously, it was not really that painful. Opening his eyes, he noticed black and red fur under him. "Woah ! Shadow !" He yelled and jumped off the ebony hedgehog. But this hedgie seemed to react differently from the true Shadow.

Lancelot took his head in his hands and looked at the azure hedgehog next to him. For him, he looked simply divine, his blue fur shinning like a sapphire, even more than the precious gem, his emerald eyes sparkling with a mysterious glow that have always captivated the black knight, and not to talk about his beautiful figure, as fine as a female, and as strong as a male. To Lancelot, he embodied a perfect goddess, and a perfect wife for him.

"My King ! Are you hurt ? Let me examine you !" He quickly stood up, walking to the hero, touching his body slowly, searching for wounds, and at the same time enjoying himself, fighting against the urge to lick his lips.

Sonic blinked a few times. That could not be possible. The knight was actually there with him ? How ? And when did that happen ? 'He must have jumped in the light with me...' Thought the sapphire hedgehog.

He suddenly felt the hand of the night going a bit too further for him. "Mmmm...Lancelot ? I'm okay, and not hurt...but what about you ?"

The knight gasped and put off his hands immediately. "Ah ! I'm perfectly fine my King !" He answered quickly, staring into the bright emerald he cherished so much.

Sonic laughed slightly, standing up and helping his friend to do the same. His smile seemed to warm up the black hedgehog. The knight looked at him with complete admiration. "So my King, where is your castle ?"

The azure hero giggled a bit and explained. "Lancelot, here is not like where you come from...beside, you can call me Sonic..."

The black knight's eyes widened a bit. "S-Sonic ? But it's against the rules I-" He stopped suddenly as he ported a hand at his chest, noticing that he was not wearing his armor anymore. "Wh-What's this ?" He wondered, looking at himself. "I'm naked !" He shouted and placed his hand on his chest. He looked at the blue hero, and raised a bow. "But you are too my K-Sonic..."

Laughing a bit, the azure hero pointed at his shoes and gloves. "I'm not naked, and you are not either..." He said and showed the socks Lancelot were still wearing.

"But...we have to find you some clothes though..." He said, and grabbed the knight hand. "First we'll go to my house !" He said grinning to the dark hedgehog. He walked to him, in a graceful manner, one of the reasons why the knight had fell for him, and picked him up.

"Umm...My King ? Are you sure I can-" Sonic giggled and started to run quickly to his house. Hey ! It's alright ! You don't have shoes for the moment." The black hedgehog blushed madly and buried his flushed muzzle in the crook of the hero neck.

Noticing this, Sonic asked softly. "Lancelot ? Are you okay ?" The knight nodded slowly and explained. "I'm just a little tired my King...no...Sonic..."

He smiled at the name, and silently sniffed Sonic's sent. I wonderful aroma, made of delicate flowers, as him, a hint of wind, because he was embodying it, a fragrance of freedom. A perfume that Lancelot couldn't help wanting to keep it for himself.

"Here we go buddy ! Here's my house !" He said, smiling brightly to his friend, putting him again on the floor. But, before looking at the house Lancelot tilted his head and asked. "What means buddy ?" Laughing slightly, Sonic explained to the knight. "Oh ! It's a name you use for your friends, like pal' or something like that..." Looking down, the dark hedgehog nodded. "Mmm...buddy and pal...does it means that I'm your friend ?" He asked, looking up, his ruby eyes shining with hope. Smiling, the azure hero answered. "Yes Lancelot."

The knight's heart seemed to be ready to explode, he wanted to hold the sapphire hedgehog in front of him, he wanted to tell him thank you, he wanted to kiss him also, but he knew it could be a bit, to fast for him, or couldn't it be ?

He finally turned his head toward the house, and his eyes widened. "Oohh it's...pretty..." The home was painted in beige, and the flaps were blue like the ocean. At the windows, small pots of flowers were put on the little balcony, making the house look cute in a way, peaceful, and restful. All Sonic needed in a word.

"I know ! I love flowers...I have some in my garden, come with me !" He grabbed his knight's wrist and dragged him to the back of his house. Here, the sigh looked even more beautiful. Red and yellow roses were surrounding the garden, making the colors of the flowers highlight in the sunlight. The sapphire hero giggled and went to sit between to race of flowers, the one was purple, and the other blue and yellow. "How does it look like ?" He asked, a warm smile planted on his lips.

Lancelot seemed to be frozen in place, his mouth hanging open, his ruby eyes fixing Sonic intensely. Suddenly, he shook his head and finally answered. "I-It's beautiful !"

Giggling a bit, the sapphire hero stood up and walked to the back door. "Come Lancelot, I won't eat ya !" He said, laughing adorably. 'Oh but I think I will...' thought the knight, replying. "Y-yes..."

He followed him and they entered into his kitchen. Sonic walked to the fridge, and took out a soda, opening it slowly, before looking at Lancelot, who had taken an attack position toward the fridge. "Be careful Sonic ! It has kidnapped the cold !" Sonic giggled. "No Lancelot. This is a fridge, and inside we put the food we want to eat later, it's an invention that will come later in your world I guess."

Lancelot calmed down, and asked. "So...it's not dangerous ?" "Not at all ! If you..see something that seems strange to you, just go to me and I will explain what is it to you. Okay ?"

The knight nodded slowly and decided to stay near Sonic. This world seems strange for him.

The sapphire hero sat on his couch, Lancelot not really far from him, and turned on the TV. Widening his eyes, the knight asked. "So-Sonic ! There is people imprisoned in this thing !" Shaking is head, the azure hero explained again. "No Lancelot. This is a TV, some satellite in the space are transmitting some, electric signal to some antenna, and this way we can see the news, what's happening around the world, programs, cartoons and so on." "Oh...I should stop fearing the thing...right ?" Giggling, the sapphire hedgehog answered on a soft tone. "You should...but it's normal...you come from another time, and you don't know a thing about our technologies and such...Mmmm...I should take you to the library...I think it'll help you..." Lancelot nodded. "Yes...maybe it'll help me knowing more about your civilization, and this time !" He smiled a bit.

Sonic stood up smiling and said. "I think I will take a shower...do you want me to show you what is it ?" Lancelot nodded and grabbed his azure friend's hand. They walked upstairs and they arrived in the bathroom. There, the sapphire hero turned on the shower. "You see ? The water is coming from above you and it's coming from a pipe that come from another building which is distributing water." The knight nodded and quickly exited the room. Well, he went behind the door, and looked bit the small opening.

The hero looked absolutely divine, his wet blue fur darkening slightly, making think of the deep ocean, his emerald eyes hidden by those beautiful eyelids that Lancelot had dreamt to kiss for a long time. He couldn't help but lick his lips, and dashed downstairs when he saw Sonic coming down.

"Wait fr a minute okay ? I'll get you some clothes..." He smiled and walked up again, the towel wrapped arounf his beautiful body showing his magnificent runners legs.

He came back some minutes after with his sneakers and gloves on, giving to Lancelot some shoes and gloves as well. "Here..." He smiled and asked, when he saw that the knight had put all on. "Are you comfortable ? It was my old shoes..."

Lancelot nodded and said cheerfully. "Yes ! it's comfortable !" He smiled happily, it was Sonic's old shoes, so it had also been a part of him.

"Mmm...now...are you ready to go to the town ?" Asked the sapphire hero, opening his door for his friend's passage. "If it means staying with you then I'm ready." Sonic giggled slightly and blushed at the remark as well. "Let's go then."

He closed the door and looked it, taking the knight to a new part of these strange world.

* * *

Sonic Lancelot and Shadow belong to SEGA ^^ I don't own them...


	3. Chapter 2

Lancelot or Shadow ?

Chapter two- Learning with an angel.

Lancelot and Sonic had walked to the two. The blue hero didn't like the idea of pushing off the limits of the knight, so he was going very easy on him. He also found him very calm and kind also.

They talked about some things that happened to them before, shared their experiences, pain, love, and the sapphire hedgehog learned that Lancelot had also lost a friend called Maria. She was a little princess, but she died due to her weak physical state, and the disease that burnt her from the inside.

Lancelot had common things with Shadow. The appearance, the figure, the loss of their best friend, but they were two different persons. Shadow looked more dark and lonely, whereas Lancelot who seemed more social and kind.

Lancelot was glad to know more and more thing on his beautiful friend. It gave him elements to court him after, and maybe, gain his heart.

At night, he had always dreamt to be married to the sapphire hedgehog, and how life would have been sweet with a wife as exceptional as the azure hero. His 'blue wife' like he loved to call him, had a pure and innocent soul, a magnificent way of seeing the world, and a wonderful body.

Sonic noticed the absence of his friend, and waved a hand in front of his eyes. "Lancelot ! Mobius to the knight can you hear me ?" He hated being ignored.

The knight shook his head and looked into the bright emerald eyes of his 'future wife' "Y-Yes Sonic ?" A blush came across his cheeks, showing his embarrassment.

"About time..." The sapphire hero sighed. "Now...Listen to me, we are going to enter the town." They were on a road, at the enter of the town, buildings started to appear and a car appeared in front of them as Sonic was starting his explanations.

Lancelot immediately ran to it, hitting the front part with his fists. "My King ! Run ! This is a metal demon !!" A cat came out of the car. "Are you crazy ? Go away little brat before I call the cops !!" The knight didn't understand what he wanted to say and he tilted his head, saying where he was.

Sonic sighed and walked to his new friend, smiling to the cat. "I'm sorry Sir, my friend comes from a far country where car doesn't exist." The cat widened his eyes. A hint of desire came into his deep blue eyes and he smiled back. "Oh yeah ? Mmm...He had done a good thing then...this way I've met you. My name is Hire...Nice to meet you, you have to be Sonic. Am I wrong ?" The azure hero shook his head. "No you're not Hire. And nice to meet you too." The cat raised his hand for telling the two to wait a bit.

Lancelot didn't move because his sapphire friend was holding him by his shoulders. But he deeply wanted to punch the cat. No one could have his future wife, and the eyes of this man didn't encourage him to trust him.

The cat came again with a small visit card. "There Sonic...you can call me at any time you want. I'll be delighted to help you..." He winked seductively at the blue hedgehog and Lancelot started to fulminate. Sonic smiled again and waved at the cat. "Sure Hire...see you later !" He walked away while the black cat examined his beautiful back, licking his lips.

When they were far away from him, the sapphire hero put the card in a trash. Lancelot widened his eyes. "But...My King..I thought-" "Lancelot...when you are in town you have to keep cool, and control your emotions. If you don't, the police will arrive to get you, that is if you make too much noise or if you have a battle with other people in the streets."

Lancelot nodded, admiring his friend. "And...can I talk back to defend myself ?" He asked. "Of course, but you have to stay polite...you can only fight back if they start to attack you." The knight nodded again, smiling softly. "Okay Sonic !"

The sapphire hero smiled warmly at his knight. "Come one, follow me I'll get you to the library."

The blue and the black red stripped hedgehog were walking in the streets. Lancelot was holding Sonic's hand to not be lost, and the azure hero showed him some thing, like the buildings, the trashes, the trunk, the people too. "Sonic, What is a business man, and why this one is on the floor, and why this man is searching something into the garbages ?" The knights questions rang out and Sonic was doing is best to answer at all of them. "A business man is a man who works in a firm and deal with companies, this man is on the floor because he has no money to have a home, and this one is searching something to eat."

They continued to walk and Sonic noticed that a smile was planted on his friend's lips, and it seemed to never go away. He blushes slightly. He started to find the knight really kind, but also strong, and. 'Sexy...What am I think ?!' He shook his head slightly. Noticing this action, Lancelot stopped and took his king's face in his hands. "Sonic ? Are you okay ?" The azure hedgehog looked at his knight, the hint of worry in his eyes, this small smile on his lips, finished to amaze him. "Y-Yes Lancelot...I'm alright..." A blush colored softly his cheeks.

They continued to walk, and for the first time, Sonic tightened his grip on Lancelot's hand. The knight felt more than happy at that moment. They looked like a couple together.

Suddenly, Sonic heard something, a hight pitched voice that he hated to hear, a voice of a pink hedgehog, the 'pink menace' he loved to call her. "Sonikku !!!" The azure hero immediately hid in a dark corner, pressing the dark hedgehog on him. Lancelot's heart beat quickened at this actions, his arms were pinned just above Sonic's head. "My K-king ?" "Sh Lancelot !" Shouted silently the sapphire hero. He sighed and came out of the corner, dragging softly the knight with him.

"S-Sonic...who was this...girl ?" He asked, but the the hero didn't have the time to answer him. "Shadow ? Don't you recognize me ? I'm Amy !!! And what are you doing with my Sonikku ??!!"

Sonic laughed nervously. "Mmm Amy...this is not Shadow, but Lancelot, a far cousin from mine. He comes from a far country and he went to town to learn modern life." Amy nodded. "Oohhh ! Sorry to had yelled at you then Lancelot ! I'll be delighted to do some shopping with you !" But before Sonic could warn him the knight said kindly. "Sure Amy ! I would love to !"

The pink hedgehog clapped her hands together. "Wonderful ! I'll wait for you in front of my darling's house tomorrow !" "Your darling's house ?" "Sonic's house silly ! Bye !! I'll think of you tonight my Sonikku..." She kissed her fingers and threw her hand in the direction of Sonic, as if she wanted to sent him this kiss and ran off, leaving the two males alone.

The azure hero sighed. "You shouldn't have said yes to the shopping thing...you'll regret this..." He grabbed again the knight's hand and smiled softly. "That was kind of you Lancelot."

Lancelot couldn't hear Sonic clearly now. All he was able to do was smiling, and thinking about how beautiful his blue future wife looked.

They continued to walked, and finally, they arrived at the big library. The entry looked magisterial, with those four columns before the massive door in wood, with beautiful engravings on it. The inside was even more gorgeous. Everything seemed to be in wood, beautiful drawings indicating the way to the main room. The shelves were extremely high, and ladders were free to dispose. There were three levels of books which made the library look even more bigger. Everywhere you could laid your eyes, there were books. A real ancient library, where our knight felt like home.

"Sonic...this is...very great !" He turned to his hero and hugged him before running to the amount of books.

Our sapphire hero blushed brightly, his already cute face becoming even more adorable. 'Lancelot...hugged me ?' He smiled and went to a calm corner of this giant library, he took a book, and started to read.

The knight felt extremely happy in this environment, he could learn more and more about Sonic's time, habits and a millions of things more.

He rapidly learn what was really a car, all of the electric machine, and what the other people were eating nowadays, how they were dressing themselves, how they spoke or behave themselves. A student even taught him about computers, and now Lancelot was 'surfing on the net' like the student said, without any help.

It have been almost eleven hours since they have first entered the library. There was a snack corner, and the sapphire hero and the knight met here sometimes when Lancelot was taking a break. Every time, Sonic was surprised and impressed of the progress of the black hedgehog. Lancelot every time, smiled at this thinking that the sapphire hedgehog would begin to love him if he continued like this.

But he didn't know that a hedgehog, looking exactly like him, wanted also Sonic for his own, and was determined to make all to have him.

As the knight closed another book and walked to the snack corner, where his blue hero was waiting for him, this hedgehog came in front of him, out of nowhere. "Hello." He said. "My name is Shadow."

* * *

Sonic Lancelot and Shadow belong to SEGA ^^ I don't own them...


	4. Chapter 3

Lancelot or Shadow ?

Chapter three- A clone ?

Lancelot looked at the hedgehog in front of him. He looked exactly the same, same place of stripes, same colors, same ruby eyes as him, but, he looked a bit more, wild and dark than him, like something happened to him and no one was here to help him.

The knight bowed his head down and spoke softly. "Hello Sir, My name is Lancelot. Nice to meet you." He seemed very polite but his clothes were slightly a bit too tight and small for him, since it was Sonic's clothes, and the knight was taller than him. "Hmmm...your clothes...they make me think of something." Lancelot smiled. "Of course ! They are Sonic's clothes. He let me borrow them and we have to go shopping after to find some for me."

Shadow's eyes flashed with envy for a moment. He too loved Sonic. He looked at the clothes. The little blue hero had obviously more hips than them, and his chest was so rounded, it almost looked like a woman's breast. This feminine figure, this grace had made Shadow fall under the hero charm, his pure and kind heart, always ready to help a poor or lost soul.

" I see...well...another faker..." said Shadow, turning away. Lancelot tilted his head and then understood why this Shadow was a bit angry. He smirked. "You love Sonic too...don't you ?"

Shadow froze and looked behind him, his ruby eyes flashing with furry. He seemed so wild and powerful at this moment, like he could burn all the objects around him. He fully turned to the other ebony hedgehog and walked to him, planting himself in front of him. "What did you say ?"

"I said, 'You love Sonic too, don't you ?' " The 'faker' was not impressed at all, he seemed to be very confident, an aura of power surrounding him, making him almost glow with a strange light. After all, he was the best knight of the Round Table.

The Ultimate Lifeform against the great knight of Camelot. The two ebony ebony and crimson stripped hedgehog against each other to win the heart of our sapphire hero.

Shadow glared at him and said dangerously. "That's it faker, push it further and I'll show you my true power..." Lancelot smirked. "Oh yes your true power ? Let me laugh, Sir Sonic is better than you..." Shadow crossed his arms and continued to glare. "Of course but I'm the Ultimate Lifeform you see ?" "And me the best knight of Camelot you see ?"

The face again each others and suddenly screamed. "And I can control chaos !" Their eyes widened and they took a step back staring at each others. You could have mistaken for two brothers, or an original and his reflexion in a mirror. "What did you say ?" Asked finally Lancelot. "I can control chaos..." Answered Shadow, gaining some composure and smirked. "This will be interesting..."

While they were talking to each other, a little bunny came to them, obviously angry. "Oï ! You two !" She whispered. "It's forbidden to shout in a library ! Be quiet or whisper !" She turned away and returned to her job.

Lancelot blushed a bit and nodded, looking down. He was a bit shameful to have done that. Shadow just laughed at his pink cheeks. "Weakling..." He whispered and turned away a bit. "This was a pleasure to meet you...the battle will be very interesting I guess..." He was about to finally leave, but saw something that made him froze.

The knight walked to him to see why he had suddenly froze like that and widened his eyes too, seeing what was happening under their eyes.

The cat of earlier in the day, the one that Lancelot had almost broke his car, stood beside Sonic, a book in his hands, while the sapphire beauty was sitting on a comfortable chair, with many books around him. He smiled to the ca and chatted with him, the other male's blue eyes shining with lust and desire.

Shadow tightened his fists. "Who is that...bastard...?" Lancelot put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. "Sonic had no interest in him. We met him on the road to here, and he already had refused his advance." "Oh...are you sure about that ?" Asked the Lifeform, turning his head to the knight and looking back at his hero.

Sonic smiled and suddenly said to the cat. "Oh by the way Hire...why did you come here ?" They had talked for a long time and the sapphire hero was a bit curious. The black cat smiled and softly answered. "Oh...I came here to borrow some books and return the one I had. You see I love reading..." He softly leaned closer to the blue hedgehog, approaching their face closer and closer until their nose touch. "But there is something that I love better..." "A-Ah ?" The red started to taint the poor hedgehog's cheeks.

Shadow bit his lips. "Oh he has no interest hum ?" Lancelot deeply wanted to go and hit the black perverted cat. "I swear...he had no-" He was cut when he saw the cat kissing his Sonic, his cherished Sir and future wife.

Sonic was like frozen , tightening his grip on the arms of the chair, he tried to break the embrace but the arms of the other went behind his back, pushing him closer. The cat purred softly, bitting and licking at the sapphire hero's lips, tasting his unique flavor, wanting more and more of him. He had to pull away for air though, and suddenly, he felt a hand on his cheek. Sonic had slapped him hard.

Lancelot sighed with relief and looked at Shadow. "You see ? I was right..." He whispered with a satisfied tone. The entente between the two hedgehogs had not last long after all. Shadow just snarled a bit in answer, crossing his arms.

The black cat touched his now red cheeks and looked at the beautiful standing in front of him, his emerald eyes burning with an uncontrollable fire in them. "What the Hell was that ?" Asked the hero, calmly his magnificent voice sounding a bit irritated.

The cat smirked and explained. "You see, you are very beautiful...and powerful as well...and..." He smirked slightly. "...I want you..." His blue eyes were reflecting the envy he was feeling for the blue hedgehog. "Plus...you seem hard to get. I like that a lot."

Lancelot and Shadow growled deeply, glaring at the cat hiding behind the shelves, their eyes flashing with anger."This cat is..." Started Shadow. "...Dead..." Finished Lancelot. Their eyes crossed again and looked at the cat once more then at their sapphire.

Sonic quickly crossed his arms and stared into the blue eyes of the taller and probably older male. "I'm not interested. And by the way...you're not the only one that tried to go out with me." The cat smirked more. "I know that...I-" But he was cut by Sonic. "Then if you do then you should leave me alone..." The black male closed his eyes and bowed down, turning around to walk to the exit, but suddenly reappear behind the blue hero, holding his waist, caressing the rounded chest. "I'll see you around...My Lady..." Sonic gasped a bit and glared at the cat. "Go away Hire..." The cat chuckled and finally disappeared.

Lancelot was a bit curious now about the cat's power and why he wanted his future wife, whereas Shadow continued to fulminate, tightening his fists. 'Why did he dare to touch him ?'

Lancelot was the first one to move on and walked to the sapphire hero. "Sonic ? Are you alright ?" Shadow immediately turned his head when he heard the knight's voice and growled silently. "Oh Lancelot ! Yes don't worry for me it was nothing..." The blue hedgehog looked so cute, a smile on his tender lips, his bright emerald eyes sparkling a bit.

Shadow walked to his azure hero and asked. "Sonic...who is he ? And who was this cat ?" "Ah Shadow it's been a while uh ?"He smiled and giggled when he saw his black counterpart showing his impatience. "Shadow , this is Lancelot the best knight of the Round Table of Camelot." The Lifeform smirked. "From the book ? Ridiculous." Sonic crossed his arms and started to pout. 'So cute...' Thought the knight, smiling softly. "The same thing happen to me with the one hundred and one nights !" Exclaimed the azure hero, his eyes burning with anger. "Hohoho...Sir Sonic I guess then uh ?" Lancelot answered before his hero could. "Errr...King Sonic..."

Shadow widened his eyes for an instant and smirked. The battle had obviously began. "Oh sorry my King...a peasant like me shouldn't talk to you personally...I should ask to your knight first..." He said, turning to the knight. Lancelot's eyes flashed for a moment. "You should respect Sonic...He had saved our world you know ?" "Oh sorry my knight...but he do that all the time here...I guess it became he's job..." Said Shadow. "Oh and I guess your job is to be always grumpy then ?" "And yours to be a stupid knight ?"

The more they were shouting those small and aggressive remark at each other, the more the atmosphere around them became electric and as spicy as a pimento. Their eyes were both burning with competition and desire to win the sapphire hero's heart and body.

Sonic sighed and suddenly put his hands on their shoulders. "Guys...you should stop...both of you.." "And why ?" Shouted the two at the person who interrupted them. The sapphire beauty laughed nervously and pointed around them. "Look around you..."

All around the poor hedgehogs, were many readers, glaring at them, ready to rip them into pieces, an aura of ferocity and furry surrounding them. The Lifeform and the knight suddenly shivered. Shadow looked like he was about to have an heart attack, staring at the angry men and women in front, behind, and near him. The knight was try to stay in place and not took some steps back like it could protect himself from them.

Sonic smiled a bit and looked at the furious crowd. He took a step in front of the two hedgehogs and bowed down gracefully. "I'm really sorry for the nuisance...Mister and Misses...Please forgive my friends.

His blue fur shinning a bit with the light, his emerald eyes sparkling slightly, his feminine figure bowing down like the servant in the ancient time, his fine and delicate hands on the floor, all of these elements were making him cute and beautiful.

The crowd calmed itself down, and an old man said a bit huffily. "You're lucky to have him young men...And don't battle here ! We want calm here so we can read...Got it ?" The two shameful hedgehogs nodded and apologized, turning to their hero, thanking him. The old man smiled and said in a softer tone. "Don't worry Sonic...Oh ! And your books are in the west side." "Alight Ossan !" Said cheerfully the hero, letting the old man go away.

The blue hedgehog giggled. "And welcome guys..." He took their hands and leaded them in the entry hall, were they could speak more loudly. "There ! So my Lancelot...Have you finished with the books for now ?" He asked, smiling softly.

Lancelot seemed completely disconnected from the world for a short moment. 'My Lancelot...he said My Lancelot...' The knight felt like butterflies in his stomach. He felt so good, so well, like on a little cloud in the sky. He had a droll expression on his face, like he was at ultimate bliss.

Sonic tilted his head and suddenly put his hand on the forehead of his knight. This small action caused a small blush to appear on Lancelot's cheeks. "Hmmm...You don't have a fever..." The hero said softly, smiling to his black friend.

The knight nodded and spoke shyly. "I've finished with my research Sonic..." Shadow tensed at the possessive article that the knight used, and glared at him.

Sonic smiled more. "That's great my knight ! I'm very proud of you ! Also we still have to go do some shopping for your clothes..." "Oh yes !" Exclaimed the knight, smiling again staring into the emerald eyes of his future wife.

Shadow growled a bit and crossed his arms, clenching his fists. He obviously looked pissed off. But he was holding his anger inside of him, and looked at his sapphire beauty. "I'll leave you two alone then..See you later Sonic..." And with that, he walked away.

Sonic widened a bit his eyes as his black rival had never called him by his name so softly, almost like he was caring deeply for him. He shook his head and looked at Lancelot. "Sooo....Here we come shops !" Lancelot smiled softly and followed his sapphire admiring his back.

But...while they were walking to a clothes shop, a male was looking at them, on the roof of a high building to not be seen, in the darkness. He licked his lips and smirked. "He'll be mine...my minions will get him..." He chuckled darkly and disappeared quickly.

Sonic Lancelot and Shadow belong to SEGA ^^ I don't own them...

Also...sorry if too so long to update...I have exams and well...the other part will come slowly ^^" Please forgive me ! And thank you for all of you who left me some review ^^ I was very happy ! Thanks for encouraging me !


	5. Chapter 4

Lancelot or Shadow ?

Chapter four - Shopping has good side...and bad side.

Lancelot was so happy to be with his sapphire, his beautiful King. It seemed that he liked to always smile, never stopping, cheering the other people up just by doing this small little action. It looked incredible to the knight because he never lived with Sonic before, but the others knew that a little smile of the hero could make a lots of people better.

Sonic felt happy too to have Lancelot by his side. After all, he was the knight who he felt the closest from, compared to the others. He loved his personality, kind, calm, and also very protective toward him. For the sapphire, it felt new since no one before had been that protective to him, to look after him so much.

The two were walking in the street, searching for a shop that the knight would like. Every passer-by was looking at the blue hedgehog with admiration, the hero of Mobius, and were asking some autographs.

Lancelot seemed impressed by the happiness of his beautiful sapphire, always smiling, answering politely to all of his fans, posing with them for some photos. No doubts Sonic would have done a good King, he was already experiencing that by his hero's job.

After all the crow had went away, they finally noticed a clothes shop for Lancelot. Pointing toward the store he said. "Hey Sonic...that one would be nice..." It looked like a street clothe shop, with some other design. The sapphire nodded and took his knight by the hand. "It looks great Lancelot !" Giggling he entered the shop, with a blushing hedgehog behind him.

They looked around for a little time and eventually found some clothes. Lancelot seemed very enthusiastic about trying the clothes on, since it was very new for him. Sonic seemed happy about it, but when they came close to the fitting rooms, the hero saw someone that he rather had not seen. "Marny !" Marny was a pink hedgehog, a bit darker than Amy, and was too an obsessed fan-girl of the poor hero. She was Amy's little sister, and the two were making like a war for the sapphire hero.

He hid behind the knight, trying to not be seen by the pink menace as he was calling her. Lancelot seemed surprised by his sapphire reaction toward this pink female. "Sir Sonic ? Is that pink female over here threatens you ?" Nodding, the azure hedgehog looked at Lancelot shamefully. "Yes...her name is Marny...and she have a big big hammer..." But as Sonic was about to go away, he heard the voice he didn't want to hear.

"Sonikku !" Marny started to walk toward the two and walked behind the knight without saying a word, to hug the poor hero. "Marny...you strangling me..." Giggling, she answered. "Oh but you don't care I'm sure my Sonikku...Our love is perfect after all...like me...and we area famous couple now !" She couldn't stop smiling. Just next to her, the black hedgehog's face showed disgust, and jealousy. Disgust because the ping female was imposing her choices to the poor hero, and jealous because she was currently hugging him.

He carefully took her shoulder, shaking her a bit to receive her attention, but was shove away, with an impolite, "Go away Shadow...Don't you see I'm with my future husband ?" This angered the knight. "Excuse me my Lady but my name is not Shadow, but Lancelot. And Sonic is my friend, and right now we were searching clothes for me. So I would like you to let him go please. " He said this in an extremely polite tone, so polite that Marny seemed surprise.

She turned to the knight. "Oh Lancelot it is then ? I'm please to meet you...I'm Marny Rose, and Sonic will be my future husband. Right Sonikku ?" The sapphire hero nodded a bit, seeing the hammer in her hand. But Lancelot wanted to hear the hero. "Please Miss Rose...You should put your hammer away..." Sonic nodded, but the pink female seemed to not agree with what the knight was pleading her for. "And why not ?"

Sighing, Lancelot took Sonic by the hand, putting him behind him. "Hey ! What are you doing to my Sonikku !" "First my Lady...he is not your Sonikku, but Sonic, and second, your hammer is threatening him, making him enable to speak freely." The pink girl tightened her grip on her weapon. "That's not true ! Tell him Sonikku !" And for the first time, Sonic dares to answer not like she wanted to. "I'm sorry Ames...I like you...but in a friendly way...I don't want to be your boyfriend...nor you husband."

The pink menace glared at him. "Very well then ! I'll go see another hero to marry with...after all...you were not so sexy..." And with that she walked away, leaving the poor hedgehog with his thoughts, and deception. He looked at his knight and whispered. "She is the pink menace...but she was my friend..." Lancelot immediately hugged him and caressed his back tenderly. "I'm here now Sonikku...You know...a knight is supposed to be always here for his King." Giggling a bit, Sonic kissed his friend's cheek. "Thanks Lancelot...So...ready to try some clothes on for you ?" The knight nodded but blushed a bit. "Something's wrong ?" Asked the azure. "N-No...but...I'd like to ask you for something..." "Anything you want Lanc' !"

But Sonic was not planning on what Lancelot wanted to ask him. Taking him by the hand, the knight leaded him to the woman part and showed a little green summer dress. "I'd like to see you in that..." Laughing nervously, the hero explained. "But Lancelot... this is the woman part...and I'm a man..." "But...I bet it would look great on you !" Smiling a bit, Sonic finally said. "Alright." Making the knight smile proudly.

They went to a cabin, and after putting the dress on, the sapphire hero looked at himself. Bright emerald eyes, long and beautiful legs like the woman, feminine curves and torso, all was showing him as a girl, and not a boy. 'Oh man...' Shyly, he walked to Lancelot cabin and pushed the curtain after hearing a yes.

The knight widened his eyes. He looked so beautiful, so girly and yet so like him since his sneakers were still on. Those that accompanied him in all of his adventures. The feminine figure he had, those long legs, so strong and yet soft. The torso looking and rounded as a female one.

"S-Sonic...you look...you look..." "Ugly ? Horrible ?" "No...Stunning...Beautiful..." The sapphire hero blushed softly, looking down to hid a bit his face. "Th-thank you..." "I'll take it for you Sonic ! I really want to..." The blushing hero looked again at his knight and smiled. "Alright then...but just to make you happy."

Walking away, the azure hero giggled a bit, thinking about his friend's face. 'He looked cute at that moment.' He thought, immediately shaking his head after. 'What am I thinking about !' Sighing, he entered the changing cabin and was about to put off the dress when he felt hands on his torso. Before he could even scream, a hand went on his mouth.

"Hello there cutie...what are you doing alone without any men around to please you ? What a shame...I can be the one who will take care of you..." Sonic could see yellow eyes in the mirror, orange fur and black pants with red shoes, a lion. He really wanted to punch the man that was holding him, but he seemed to strong for him. The sapphire felt his hands exploring his beautiful body, and the long tail caressing his legs. "Mmmm...my name is Karan...and...Master Petrov would be please to have you by his side." He put a bit his hand down, to let Sonic speak.

"Master Petrov ?" "Yes...he is a powerful King and searching for a Queen." "But, I'm only a simple Mobian !" "Not as simple as you think..." He said smirking. Releasing him, he walked out to let some room for Sonic. "Master Petrov will come to see you...Queen Sonic." He added, smirking again before disappearing into a dark dust.

Sonic was a bit frightened by this encounter. 'What did he mean by not simple as I think ?' He thought, looking at him in the mirror. True he had feminine curves and look, but that was all, apart for his incredible speed of course.

He shook his head and put his sneakers on, grabbing the dress to go to Lancelot. Though when he was walking to the knight's, he couldn't helps but think at who he had seen. This Karan seemed dangerous, and really really powerful. The way he was holding the poor Sonic, so strongly, making impossible any of his movements. He blushed slightly and bumped into the knight.

"Ah Lancelot ! Have you finished ?" he asked, smiling softly. The knight could only stare at the beautiful face while trying to not drool or nosebleed. "Y-Yes I have finish ! We should go pay now...right ?" Smiling more brightly, the sapphire hero nodded.

The waited for paying Lancelot's clothes and Sonic's dress, but as they were walking out of the shop, somone grabbed the hero's shoulder. He gasped softly and looked behind him, seeing his evil double. "Scourge !" Hugging him tightly, Sonic giggled a bit. "How are you ?" "I'm doing fine Blue...Something tells me that it isn't Stripes...Am I wrong ?" "You're not !" The hero smiled cutely, and you could slightly see the emerald hedgehog melt in front of so much cuteness.

"Lancelot, this is Scourge, my friend, and Scourge this is Lancelot, my friend also." The knight take the hand of the bad boy and shook it slowly. "Nice to meet you." They said at the same time, which made the azure beauty giggled a bit.

Scourge had stopped his evil plans, and was now living in Metropolis peacefully without getting any problems with the justice. He didn't want to have problems with being bad anymore. True he still was a bit rough and sometimes not very polite with everyone, but he was appreciated now, and know as cool and also kind.

"So Sonic...I guess you're helping him. Am I wrong ?" "No you're right again Scourge." The sapphire hedgehog giggled a bit and the emerald one smiled, his icy blue eyes showing some love for Sonic. "I've heard that Manic has returned, do you want me to ask him if he can comes to your house ?" excitement could immediately be seen in the sparkling emerald eyes. "Really ? That would be great !" He said, jumping a bit.

Seeing the interrogative look of the knight, Scourge smiled. "Manic is Sonic's brother. He is younger than him, but sometimes, I could swear that he is the oldest. Sonic love him very much and he is extremely important to him."

Lancelot smiled at this, and felt a bit eager to know this Manic. After all, if he wanted to marry the blue hedgie, he would have to know all of his family right ?

Scourge smiled and hugged the sapphire hero to calm him a bit. "Alright Sonikku...Would you mind calming down fr a bit ? If you want Manic to be here this evening, I can manage, but you'll have to make the food, because he will probably arrive late, since he has some things to carry on before going to see you." "No problem ! I'll do it !" He said excitingly, clapping a bit his hands.

He tool Lancelot's hand in his and waved at the emerald hedgehog. "Thanks Scourge ! Really an thousand of Thanks for you !" He quickly kissed his cheek which made the other blush and smile too. "No problem Sonic...Have fun and call me please !" "I will Scourgy !" The hero said giggling before dragging the knight to another shop, this time for taking some food.

He took a big fish, some carrots and tomatoes, mustard and some ketchup, salad, and some strawberries ice cream. He knew he bother loved it. Lancelot seemed happy to help his beauty. They finally made it ti the house with their arms plenty of bags and groceries.

They put it all on the living room table, and the knight helped Sonic in classing the groceries. After all the work done, the azure hedgehog kissed his friend on the cheek.

The sapphire hero made his friend sat on the sofa and giggled. "Now that you know what a television is, try and use it now. I'll be back when I'll be finished with the food alright ?" Seeing a nod from Lancelot, Sonic smiled and kissed again his cheek.

The sapphire hedgehog walked behind his American's open kitchen wall ans started cooking. Lancelot could smell the food's delicate perfume, and knew that it would be good, since the blue king was cooking like a sort of goddess, or to tell the truth so much better.

He could not focus his attention on the television, but only on Sonic, on his adorable face, on his pout when he saw his friend looking at him, on his concentrated face, on his little bum with he was at his cooker watching the baking of his vegetables, or smiling after finishing perfectly his fish.

He set the table, with the help of Lancelot, and finally put the food on the table. "It looks perfect !" He said smiling softly, hugging his knight tightly. Lancelot couldn't help but blush at the attention. He though returned the hug, caressing Sonic's back tenderly.

But suddenly, the bell rang. Quickly, the sapphire hero ran to the door, and jumped on the person that stood outside. "Manic !" Yelled the azure hedgehog, holding tightly the hedgehog that was on the ground.

He was green furred with brown eyes, a little leather vest and a bag. "Sonic..." His voice was deeper that the hero's, and he happened to be taller than him also.

As Lancelot was asking himself if it was Sonic's brother, the sapphire said tenderly. "Welcome home lil' bro..." The hedgehog smiled and hugged his big brother back, slightly looking at the knight. But by the look of Manic, Lancelot would have to prove him that he is not dangerous for his brother.

Sonic Lancelot and Shadow belong to SEGA ^^ I don't own them...

Sorry to have not update before ^^" But I have a good news u I have my exam ! So...I'm very happy u Also thanks for you all who are reading this story, and the one who are reviewing ^^ I'm sorry for the spelling mistakes, I do the best I can to correct them ! ^^ Thank you a lot !


	6. Chapter 5

Lancelot or Shadow ?

Chapter five – The brother, and some, complications...

The little sapphire seemed more than happy to see his emerald brother. They way he hugged him, the way his eyes were shinning, like two beautiful stone, tears of joy pearling at the sides of them, was clearly showing how much he missed him.

Their sister Sonic had been taken away by a strong disease, and they couldn't have done something for her. It seemed painful, and Sonic had always stayed with, until she...moved on. The first to hug him has been his brother. He also helped him finding this house, and fed him if he needed to be. He took care of him like a true brother.

Letting him go, the hero kissed his cheek. "You're taller than before Manic !" The brother chuckled and winked. "And you more feminine..." The sapphire crossed his arms, smiling though, and giggled. "Really ?" "Yep ! And I bet males and females are asking you out often...don't they ?" "Mmmm...I don't know~" He teased and smiled more.

He took his hand and finally put him in front of his knight. The brown eyes seemed to analyze again the ebony hedgehog, as if they were wondering if he could harm his brother. "Lancelot, this is Manic ! My brother ! And Manic, this is Lancelot, a good friend of mine." He said smiling, seeing them shaking hands.

"Nice to meet you." The emerald said a bit carefully. "Nice to meet you too." Answered the knight. The little hero leaded them onto the sofa, to make them wait for the dinner to be ready. His hips were moving in a such way, that even his brother had nearly a nosebleed. They were moving as if he was dancing.

The hero placed them on different place, in order to make them stay face to face so they could talk more easily.

While Sonic continued to cook, the two other hedgehog were silent,watching each other carefully, studying the other. The brown eyes looked deeply into the ruby, trying to find something that may have been wrong. The ruby were trying to find some help from his King, but he was too busy with the cooking.

"So...Lancelot...that's it ?" "Y-Yes..." He answered, his voice trembling a bit. "How did you meet my brother ?" At first the little knight seemed a bit unsure of answering that, since he was totally crazy, and he didn't know if the brother would have believe him. So he looked to Sonic trying to see any sign of approval and obtained a nod and a smile. He turned his gaze again on the brother and said. "Well...Sonic had been teleport in a book called the black knight...and he beat him...and...When he was going back to this world, I accidentally followed him...I didn't want to see him go so..." "You followed him." "Correct..." The ebony hedgehog looked down.

The green hedgehog put his hand in his hair, playing a bit with them, sighing. "Alright...I believe you...didn't you feel scared of this new world ?" He asked, knowing fully that he could have done some foolish thing. But to his surprise, the little knight told him the truth. "I was...completely disoriented...but gladly, I had Sonic by my side...he helped me more than I could have hope for him to do so, and I'll never be enough thankful to him."

As he was speaking, his eyes were sparkling softly, brightening every time he pronounced, the blue hero's name. The ruby seemed to be more passionate, fiery, ready to do all the little sapphire would ask him to do.

The brother noticing this raised a bow and leaned to the ebony hedgehog. "Lancelot...Do you love Sonic ?" The knight opened his mouth, and kept it open, not able to say something. The emerald hedgehog chuckled. "I think I'll take this as a yes." He said, sitting back in the back of the sofa, while the poor knight seemed to be frozen in place.

After some minutes, Sonic came over, and that was what made Lancelot came out of his trance. The adorable little hedgehog in his pink apron, emerald eyes looking at him with curiosity, silky lips parting softly to let see his white teeth. "Lancelot ?" He asked, tilting his head.

"Don't worry bro ! He's just a bit amazed by what I said to him." He chuckled. "What did you say !" Shouted the little hero. The knight shook his head, and smiled. "N-Nothing...we just talked Sonic, I promise." "Mmmm..." He glared at his brother and sticked his tongue out to tease him. Because he knew that his brother had always been excited by that. He grinned and leaded the two to the table.

As they sit, the hero put the food on the table, smiling and finally sitting too with them. The dinner went well, punctuated by some compliments on Sonic's cooking, the emerald hedgehog always smiling, eating until he couldn't do it anymore or his stomach would have exploded.

The little hero giggled often at his brother's jokes, and the thing he was telling.

For example how he flirted with a woman, and how he took a big slap in the face without doing nothing. 'Nothing for him' Thought Sonic, understanding why the girl slapped him so hard. His brother was cool, but a little dumb sometimes. He had been even more protective since Sonia's death. And even more after what happened with the priest.

It was one month after his sister's death, Sonic had to go to the doctor for a check up, but he stopped by the museum. It was like the building called for him to come there, to enter, and to go to a certain place. The ancient section, with a lots of altar, that were not installed yet. He walked to one and laid there, curling up into a ball.

Manic found him two hours after, the priest being all excited about him, calling him the fallen angel searched by all the demons, the unique rose that fought against the djin, and even the princess that kept her kingdom reign for a century.

The poor old man seemed so excited that he almost fell over as Manic said that he was probably wrong and kidding. "No my son ! Absolutely not ! I don't see why I should be joking about a so important person...He is...the perfect being ! The perfect form of life in this universe !"

Manic understood it not so long after the meeting with the priest. Sonic had to go to the church for getting an object from one of the priest, and when he entered the church, it seemed like he was the incarnation of a god. Every priest where bowing down in front of him, treating him like the most precious thing on the planet.

Manic had been very surprise to discover that in this way of course...but he had to protect his brother from the other after this. And...it was not really easy.

He doubted that Lancelot knew about this little thing. After all, even Sonic seemed to not be aware of it. And the emerald brother was sure that it would be a problem after sometime. Lancelot would have to take a good care of Sonic. And not just protect him, but reassure him as well.

Brown eyes meet rubies and he softly smiled. "I just hope that you want my brother's happiness. That's all I ask." The knight seemed really surprise by Manic's answer, but smiled anyway and nodded. "I only want to make him smile and make him feel good..." The brother protected his sapphire dearly, and that was more than understandable. The knight particularly admired the way Manic always kept an eye on his brother, and how from younger he seemed to be the oldest.

"Manikku ! Manikku !" Sonic called. Lancelot's cheeks immediately heated up hearing this cute little voice he loved. This tone could be serious when it had to but, when it was with the one Sonic loved, it always took this adorable tone that still made Manic smile. "Yes Sonikku ?" "I've found an ooooold photo album !" He giggled, coming toward the two males.

They looked at the photos for hours, laughing at some, for example when the sapphire was little, a photo of him showed his way of eating his food. Fast and messy. "Even now you manage to put some on your nose !" "It's not my fault ! The food is jumping on it like it's alive !" Lancelot laughed at that one, earning some serious and hard expressions at first, but then a burst of laughing.

But...The emerald brother seemed to not be so focused on the photos. Something clouded his mind. And that was what the priest had said on his brother. Could it be that Sonic was a high being or something ? The perfect thing alive ?

To him, he was indeed, but he, his brother would always think that way and nothing could make him change his mind. But, was Lancelot thinking the same as him ? Guessing by the love stuck expression he had on his face, he probably had the same feelings as him.

"Sonic ? Did you meet someone strange recently ?" Asked Manic out of the blue. The sapphire, a bit surprised by the question, tried to think quickly and suddenly said. "Ah ! There was a strange guy that came into my cabin...Mmmmm...Karan I think he called himself..." Manic froze. Karan was a name ha already heard...from the priest's mouth.

Sonic, seeing that his brother seemed troubled tenderly caressed his cheek. "Manic ? Are you alright ?" His hands had always been so soft, so fine and delicate, like they were made of feather. The emerald brother shook his head and smiled. "No no Sonikku...Everything is alright. I'm just thinking about the past is all..." He said softly, caressing the long quills that fell behind the fine back like a cascade of amazing jewelry.

Sonic was not sure about his brother's answer, since it always had been what he said when he lied to him. 'That everything was alright' thing...But he hugged him back tightly and nuzzled his chest. "Mmmm..."

Lancelot seemed a bit jealous inside of him, but just slightly, he understood that his King needed to be close to his brother and tried to say nothing.

Manic released his brother softly, caressing him a last time behind his ears, tenderly leaving a small kiss here. "My little Sonikku." "Hmph ! I'm not little !" The sapphire said, faking a pout, that easily disappear when Manic tickled him, soon joined by Lancelot.

After sometimes, they both stopped, and had to control themselves really hard to not jump onto the little azure, and ravage him, touch him, or even more...He was panting, his rounded chest coming up and down softly, his hips moving in the same rhythm, his little hands above his head, a deep shade of pink on his cheeks. Too...adorable.

'Oh god...why must he be that beautiful ?' Though Lancelot, the heat between his legs coming up. He had to control himself ! Or Manic could see it ! His ruby eyes glanced at the brother, but he was surprise to see him in the same state as him. Hands on his groin, bitting his lip.

"Hhhhuumm..." He tried to say something, but Manic was faster. "I think we should all go to bed...Don't you think Sonikku ?"

Sitting up the sapphire hedgehog nodded and smiled softly. He felt tired anyway and that didn't matter that much to him. Gracefully he raised up and gripped at the hand Manic handed to him. The brother smiled again and leaded Sonic to his room, helping him go into his bed, putting the blankets on him. The sapphire has always loved when his brother did that. A soft purr escaped his lips, and Manic smiled in return, leaving a kiss on his forehead. "Good night...Sonikku..." "Good night Manikku..."

Coming back to the leaving room, brown eyes asked rubys to follow him to a room in front of Sonic's. "The guest room man...I hope you'll feel comfortable here." The knight smiled and nodded. "Don't worry. I'm sure it'll be more than fine."

Manic smiled and waved his hand, going to the room just next to his brother's. He just hoped that everything would go alright while the night. If Sonic met Karan, 'Then this means that this bad guy is not so far away.' Thought the brother. The bad guy, the darkness itself had said the priest. The temptation, the bad side of every people, everything that can be bad.

He slowly moved the sheets to get in his bed and shook his head. This night had to go alright. He needed sleep and Sonic too. Not to talk about his new friend. Lancelot. 'A good guy...' With that thought, he smiled and fell asleep.

Lancelot, had found some books to read. He didn't feel like going to sleep right away, so he wanted to search information on this world again.

And as he was replacing the books he already had taken, he made something fell to the floor. Like and old, very very old book. Raising a bow, he knelt down and took it in his hands, pushing away the dirt on it. "Magie." It said. 'French ? ...'magie'...ah ! Must be magic ! But...magic ?' He thought, trying to open it but failing miserably.

After some minutes of hard efforts and panting, he decided to put it back on the shelves and ask Sonic about it tomorrow. After all, it was not like Sonic was going to be taken away or disappear from this world tomorrow. Right ?

But he was wrong...Oh so wrong. As he climbed up the stairs, someone had sneaked in the sapphire's room, putting a tissue with something on it so Sonic couldn't wake up, no matter what. The beautiful body fell limp into the other's arms. It waited that Shadow came back into his room to go take the book.

The intruder was extremely silent since nobody seemed to notice, nor hear him. It looked like he was made by shadows, deep, silent, unnoticeable.

It came back to the sapphire's room, and softly took him in its arms, taking its time to feel the curves, and caress the silky peached lips. Those two thing that looked so delicious, like some fruits. And this sapphire fur...that could make a real sapphire be ashamed of itself.

As the intruder came out of the house, it looked back a last time, Sonic on its shoulder, the book in its hands, before stepping into a portal.

Before being completely absorbed by it, something could be seen. Black fur...and deep...deep blue eyes.

Yes I know...another cliffhanger and I took my time to write this chapter...that is not so good...Anyway review please ^^ I'm sorry to have taken so long to update...But I changed of school after the long and animated holidays...I had to adapt to a new rhythm ^^

Thank you to follow me if you still do, and thanks for all of your reviews !


	7. Chapter 6

Lancelot or Shadow ?

Chapter six – The encounter

Lancelot woke up feeling better than last night, and refreshed. The presentation of Sonic's brother's and his questions had pressured him highly, so the night had been highly beneficial to him. Still, he always looked a bit groggy and his quills were completely out of place, going into different directions. He walked toward the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror, trying to get his quills at least in an acceptable shape.

Manic woke up not so long after Lancelot. Stroking his eyes, he groaned slightly at the sun that woke him up. He slipped out of the bed, putting on some socks before directing himself toward the bathroom, like a sort of radar. Ha had was never really completely awake in the mornings, many girls were 'bothering' him with that as he was always saying.

Finding Lancelot in the bathroom before him made him smile, and the stress of the night trying to look at least presentable made him laugh. "Oye, boy, don't worry. Sonic is not really focusing on the appearance when he loves someone." The knight froze and turned around quickly. "S-Sure ?" "Of course I'm sure !" He laughed loudly, patting Lancelot on his back.

The knight felt really great in those moments with Sonic's brother. It seemed to feel like having a family again. To be happy again.

He came out of the bathroom, smiling at Sonic's closed door. 'He is surely sleeping...I shouldn't wake him up now...' He thought, going down to prepare breakfast for everyone. Or at least try to. The sapphire had shown him how to use the microwave, but not all of the kitchen equipment.

While Lancelot and Manic thought of Sonic sleeping, the sapphire was indeed sleeping, but, in a different place. In a dark and creepy room on a king size bed with dark purple silky sheets on a comfortable pillow in an expensive, and sexy, night dress that was revealing his feminine aspects. His hips, his chest, or the sigh of his delicate hands gripping softly at the sheets.

Karan was waiting for him to awake outside the room, blue flame on torch beside him lighting the corridor. He had a creepy smile glued on his lips. Just thinking about the sapphire made him feel hot, his breath hitching slightly.

He was disturbed in his thoughts by Hire walking into that corridor, looking at the door with interest. "...I wonder why Master likes him so much..." Karan widened his eyes and burst out of laughing. "Are you kidding me ? He is perfect ! His body and skin, his molecules and even DNA are perfect ! And he can blow master up with his power..." Hire's blue eyes seemed concentrated on that door. "You want him for yourself...don't you ?" Karan asked with a grin. "...Hmmm...you could say that..."

The cat had observed Sonic for a long time. Since he lost his parents. From then, the sapphire had never ceased to surprise him. First of all with never having a thought of his hidden powers, and second with his increased battle technique. It begun with small punches and some kicks with some spin dashes and movements inspired from break dances making the sapphire look like a dancer every time he was picking a fight with someone. Hire just loved watching him, analyzing every single one of his movements and muscles. He had always dreamt at night, to be able to observe those muscles while the azure hero would be laying under his body, but he never got this chance, thanks to his master wanting to keep the jewel to himself.

He was picked out of his thoughts by Karan's hands on his shoulder. "Hey, man...I don't know how it is frustrating to have to look a hedgehog all the time and being obliged to let him go, but...seeing your face...you really wanted to have him." Hire didn't answered, but he just looked down again. "That's not me who is deciding, Karan...unfortunately." He left with those words, Karan still grinning. "Don't worry about the boy !" He shouted to the cat, snickering slightly.

With Manic and Lancelot, all seemed to go well, almost. The knight had almost made the kitchen got to 'hell' like Manic had said, in concrete words he was just about to blow the kitchen up when the emerald hedgehog arrived to the rescue.

"Please, Lancelot...next time...let me cook." He said with a smile, patting the knight's shoulder. "I know you wanted to please Sonic...but let me teach you first. Alright ?" He saw a nod from the black hedgehog and showed him how to make an egg, an omelet, and some pancakes too, how to make bacon or orange juice.

After this little lesson, Lancelot felt better, since now he knew how to please his sapphire. His beautiful Queen, his mate, the other side of his soul. 'Haaa...I wonder how he looks at when he woke up...' He thought, imagining the sapphire opening his emerald eyes next to him, smiling and saying a good morning to him, leaving a tender kiss on his lips, letting pass his hands and arms around his sexy waist. How those lips seemed delicious, and it felt so real, like he was holding someone.

He woke up because of a hand slapping his cheek hard. He suddenly realized that he had closed his eyes and that the body that was under his was Manic's, a furious and embarrassed Manic. "Dude ! What were you doing right now ? I understand that you love my brother, but, please, be careful with the daydreaming !" He said, holding a bit his mouth after, washing it.

Lancelot blushed hardly, trying to think of an excuse for Manic. "I...Sorry I...I just don't know what I was doing..I...I'm so sorry !"

After some times, the emerald hedgehog crossed his arms. "I forgive you...but, please, next time...be careful..." He saw a nod from the ebony hedgehog and smiled softly. "No wonder why Sonic likes you..." The knight blushed more bowing down again.

Manic chuckled and petted the top of the ebony's head. "Now, now, don't worry, alright ? Go see if Sonic is awake...if we let him sleep more, he'll get a headache a bit later, and he hates that !" Manic presided, seeing the knight rush to his beloved room, opening the door slightly.

He entered the room, trying to not to make too much noise to be able to watch the little hedgehog sleep for a bit before waking him up. 'He must be cute...' He thought, advancing toward the bed, but finding no trace of the blue hedgie. "Sonic ?" He called, but no answer.

Manic was beginning to worry, since Lancelot had left ten minutes ago. He decided to walk toward his brother's room, but stopped in the middle of his steps, noticing a big hole into the book shelves. 'This was where the...'magic' book used to be...' He thought, not being able to think of something else. 'And what if-' "Lancelot ? Where is- Lancelot ?"

The poor knight was panting, his eyes widened, as if something was extremely wrong. "Sonic..." "What is it ?" "...He is not in his room..."

Manic's eyes widened. His brother ? Kidnapped ? Now ? But how did it happen ? They were in the house the entire time and they kept being discussing very late, so how could it have happen ? During the night...that was the only explanation plausible. When they were all asleep...which let the intruder less than hours to kidnap Sonic, and steal the book. "That..."

Lancelot was a bit confused by the face of the emerald brother. Deep in his thoughts and not not panicking at all.

He walked down the stairs and shook his shoulder, taking Manic out of his trance. "That what Manic ?" "...The prophecy...the old pope had talked about...it... It must be true after all..." "Which prophecy ?" Asked the knight eagerly. "...The prophecy of my brother to be the perfect thing alive..."

Talking about the blue hedgehog, he awoke not long after the discussion between Karan and Hire. Stroking his eyes softly, he slide out of his bed, but not finding the fluffy carpet he usually feels when he wakes up. "What the..." It was stone. Cold and dark stone under his delicate bar feet.

He noticed that he was not wearing his usual night clothes either, but a sort of short night dress, that highlighted his feminine hips and chest, nearly making anyone who looked at him confused about his gender.

He stood up, walking to the door, trying to open it. 'Dammit...it's closed...' He thought, swearing in a low whisper and growling before banging at the door hardly. "Let me out !"

Karan snickered. "Ahh the boy is awake...better tell this to Master..." He laughed more loudly, making the sapphire fulminate more. "Open the damn door !" He punched and kicked it again and again, not finding the strength to break it. Even the spin dash was not working. It seemed as if someone knew all of his moves and made this door especially for him.

Sonic gave up after a long time. More because he was extremely tired, panting and out of breath than because of something else. But he was resting slightly, thinking that he could escape when the door would open. Make a sort of quick acceleration to not be seen and make a run to the outside.

But he knew it wouldn't be as simple. 'How I wish this could be as simple as thinking...' He thought, and sighed, leaning against the wall. His body was sparkling slightly due to the sweat droplets on his fur. No wonder why Lancelot had passed so many hours looking at him training. His body was finely muscled, and somehow extremely attractive. The hips, the thighs, the feet.

As he was in his thoughts, the door opened, revealing Karan. "C'mon, girly boy...Time to meet the boss !"

The azure hero grinned, and started to pant loudly, making some moans like he was hurt somewhere. The lion, curious, approached, and started to get worried. "Hey...C'mon don't tell me you caught a cold..." If it was the case, it would be a severe punishment for the evil male. And he knew it.

Sonic grinned as Karan approached more, and quickly spin dashed into his chest, sending the poor male into a wall. Speeding outside, he bumped into someone so hard, that his world went into darkness again.

"...Stupid Karan..." Swore Hire under his muzzle, taking the unconscious blue hedgehog in his arms. He had dreamt to be able to hold him like that. He had dreamt of doing some things to the hedgehog. To be able to make him moan, to give him pleasure, to heat him scream, to see his smile, to be by his side, to be able to protect him, to be able to caress and hold him, to be able to love him normally, without obeying the master's orders. But he couldn't. If he didn't obey to the orders, He would die. The curse said it. And he knew it would happen. He sighed, and went to his personal room, placing Sonic on the bed. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..."

Sonic awoke, hearing the little words. He felt a bit dizzy. Recognizing Hire, he nearly shouted at him, but the cat's hand prevented him to do so. "Please...don't scream..." He looked into his emerald eyes, his own blue reflecting nothing but want to be loved.

Sonic stopped, and spoke quietly. "Wh-Where are we ?" "...at the master's castle...I...I was ordered to brought you here..." He saw the anger into the emerald eyes, and looked down. "I'm sorry...I couldn't do otherwise..." "Why not ?" "...Because I would have died..." He explained, seeing the hero's eyes widened. "Why ?" "...Because of a curse...I can't tell more than that...the curse say so..." He looked down again.

The azure hero studied him. He didn't seem to be lying. His body language revealing his guilt and regrets. "Hire..." He called, seeing the cat look at him. Tenderly, he took the cat's face in his hands, and stared deep into his eyes, analyzing.

The eyes are a door opened on the soul of their owner. You can't hide your true emotion, unless trained, and perfectly calmed. Which seemed to not be the case of Hire.

Sonic saw guilt, and regret as his body language said. But love also. Deep love, wish to not harm him, wish to protect him. Wish to be close to him. "Sonic..." Hire was totally meting into the sapphire's touch, putting his head onto the hedgehog's knees. "Master made me look at you for so much time...I wasn't even able to touch you..." His voice cracked. "S-Sorry..."

Sonic smiled. "No...it's alright..." Softly, he caressed the cat's head, his delicate hands playing with the long ears. "We will find a way...to free you..." "But it's impossible." "Hire...nothing is impossible..." He smiled again, and kissed the cat's forehead.

Karan went to report, since he let the sapphire escaped. His master wouldn't appreciate, but it wasn't his fault...he had never been taught how to react when someone is faking something. Arriving to the office, Karan knocked at the door, waiting.

"Enter !" The lion flinched, and entered the office. "Master I let...the hedgehog escape..." A silence, and then...a scream. "What ?" "But I caught him before he could go out." A voice resounded, and Hire came into the view, Sonic walking by his side, his hands attached behind his back, Hire seeming to hold him firmly by the arm.

"Ahh Hire..." Red snaky eyes turned to the cat, then to the hedgehog. "And look at how perfect he is...you can't dream of better..." He chuckled, walking to the hero, his body still hidden in the darkness of the room.

Sonic felt he hand fondling his side and tried to not flinched, like Hire had instructed before they entered the office.

"Be careful when he'll talk, and don't look at his eyes. I will attach your hands behind you, but not too tight. I'll keep a hand on your arm. I'll stay there Sonic."

The hero did not look into the red snaky eyes, and didn't react too much at the groping. Just hoping that it would end.

"My name is Petrov young one...and you are now my property..." He explained slowly, grinning in the dark, his white and large fang showing along with his sharp teeth. "You will be my bride...oh yes...in a month you will be by my side...and you will discover my body..." He chuckled, and walked behind Sonic, whispering the last part in his ear. "During our honey moon..." He walked away, snickering. "But not before !"

He sat back at his desk, and put back his neutral expression, his mad smile returning every time his eyes lead on Sonic. "Hire. You will be in charge of our precious jewel." "Yes Master." "And Karan ?" "Yes Master ?" "...You will clean the castle entirely...as a punishment." The lion hide his growl and nodded, coming out of the room, as the same time as Sonic and Hire.

The hedgehog smiled coming out of the room, seeing Hire take his ropes off. "Thank you.." He whispered, earning a smile from the cat.

He lead him to his room again, this time two bed being settled. One for Sonic, and another for Hire. The hero walked into the room, and sat on the bed, rubbing his arms.

The cat walked to a fireplace, starting one to warm up the place for Sonic. He then sat on his bed, and looked at the hedgehog feel better, and fall asleep on his own bed, tired by all of the emotions he just experienced. He smiled softly and closed the door to his room, starting to write a letter.

Back at Manic's house, the emerald hedgehog was completely panicking. "Where could he be ? And how could we help him ? Ahhh Dammit !" Lancelot watched the angry brother, looking at him go back and forth into the dinning room, almost like he wanted to dig a line into the floor. "Manic...calm down..." "How do you want me to calm down ? My brother is certainly with a twisted sick man at this moment !"

He sighed and sat on his sofa, suddenly hearing the door ringing. He rushed to it and opened. "Oh...Hello, Shadow..." He let the ebony enter, Lancelot greeting him by a nod, which Shadow answered reluctantly.

Manic sat down again in his sofa, seeing the two similar hedgehog looked at each other like they were saying 'Sonic is mine ! Not yours !' He smiled at that, suddenly seeing an owl enter his house by the open window, having a letter for him. 'But that's...Hire's signature...' He quickly opened the letter, and started to read.

Hello, Friend,

It's been a long time...I went to see that mad guy, you know the one you were worried about for your brother...and I was trapped...I'm obliged to obey him...if not well...I won't exist anymore. Your brother is here...I managed to take him under my charge...you have a month friend...please...send someone...

Your long and lost cat.

Manic smiled. So he didn't disappear...he was just unable to come back. It relieved him. Hire had been his best friend since a long time and he didn't forget their promise.

The emerald hedgehog turned to his two guest and said. "I have news about Sonic." Immediately, the two attention's seemed to be fully focused on Manic. "But...you'll have to do something...a little bit dangerous..." "How so." Asked Shadow, his red eyes showing nothing but willingness to save his hero. "...You'll have to go into a castle...and become some kind of slave for the master of it...to be able to see Sonic..." Lancelot nodded. "All...to save the King..." Shadow narrowed his eyes. "The King...?" "In my dimension...Sonic is the Knight of the Wind...and also the King of Camelot." "...Doesn't surprise me..." Shadow smiled softly, and went to Lancelot. "We have to cooperate." The knight nodded. "I think so too..." The Ultimate Lifeform handed his hand to his 'copy' and shook his hands with the other's. "We promise we'll take Sonic back."

Manic smiled softly. "A cat named Hire will help you..." Lancelot frowned. "Hire ? But...We met him some times ago ! He was flirting with Sonic..." Manic chuckled. "Who wouldn't flirt with Sonic ? Hire is my friend. He...somehow doesn't know what love is. Friendship, he knows that. He...lost his parents young as we did with Sonic..." He looked into the ruby eyes. "He is very attached to Sonic...and more since I supposed that he was ordered to follow him."

Lancelot and Shadow nodded. "But...I think that Hire see Sonic more like a brother...but he can't make a difference between brotherly love...and true love...and he is a true pervert." He chuckled. "You can rely on him." The knight and the ebony hedgehog nodded, waiting for other explanations.

"Now all you have to do is go into this place." He showed them a map, and circled a little bar. "This is where Karan recruits new slaves." He instructed.

The two others nodded and took the map with them, leaving the brother behind. "Good luck...and be careful...with the curse..."

As the two ebony look-alike hedgehogs walked to the small bar, Karan was peacefully drinking his beer, waiting for some new people to hire.

Sorry ! I didn't update really fast...I had exams and College is...complicated XpX With Japanese and Economy...TTxTT

Anyway ! I hope you will like the chapter ! Please review and sorry again !


End file.
